Figment
by Ramen panas
Summary: The lost boys dari Neverland yang terkenal pada masanya, lambat laun hanya menjadi isapan jempol. Hingga suatu malam, salah satu dari mereka muncul dan mendatangi rumah seorang gadis kecil yang pemarah, Haruno Sakura./Untuk ALM III/Oneshot.


**Figment**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warn **: AU/OOC/TYPO/Alur super rush (jadi bacanya pelan2 ya#halah)

Untuk ALM III, theme: Place&amp;Space : Sky

Oneshot, phew phew!

**.**

**.**

The lost boys dari Neverland yang terkenal pada masanya, lambat laun hanya menjadi isapan jempol. Hingga suatu malam, salah satu dari mereka muncul dan mendatangi rumah seorang gadis kecil yang pemarah, Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

_Bagaimana kalau Wendy yang tidak mau dewasa?_

_Apa yang akan Peter Pan lakukan?_

.

.

.

Sakura sudah berulangkali bilang ke ibunya kalau ia tidak mau tidur siang. Dia benci tidur siang dan mengutuk siapapun penemu kegiatan tak penting itu. Tidak bisa keluar, tidak bisa bermain dengan teman sebaya, tidak bisa bebas berguling di rerumputan, apa enaknya?. Semua demi satu hal, cepat besar.

_'Jangan main, tidur, biar cepat besar'_

_'Kalau anak-anak tidak mau tidur siang, pertumbuhannya akan terganggu'_

_'Mau kamu nggak besar-besar? tidur. Sekarang.'_

Ugh.

Pintu keluar dikunci, jendela dikunci, kadang sumber air dimatikan malah. Menyebalkan! ini penjara!. Sakura telah melayangkan protes tapi ibunya tidak mau dengar. Hah lagipula apa berdayanya anak umur delapan tahun?.

Malam sehabis makan, Sakura tidak menegur ibunya. Masih marah karena disuruh—ralat dipakasa, tidur setiap pulang sekolah. Ibunya mau tanya apa juga Sakura tidak akan jawab. Caranya untuk balas dendam lain lagi, simpel saja; jangan makan sayuran. Tidak terkecuali untuk brokoli kesukaannya.

Sakura melap sisa makanan di sudut bibirnya dengan lengan baju, meneguk segelas air, kemudian pergi setelah gumaman '_gochisousama_' kecil. Malam ini cocok untuk menulis diary tentang Tuan/Nyonya penemu tidur siang. Sebagai informasi, sudah ada lima lembar total curahan hati Sakura tentang orang itu.

Kamar Sakura yang berada di lantai dua tampak berantakan. Ya, dia marah. Wajar.

"Tak perlu tidur siang pun aku tetap besar. Huh, lagi pula siapa juga yang mau jadi besar." Sakura melipat tangan di dada, geram.

"Tsk tsk, kau saja tidak makan buncis, brokoli, dan tomat. Mana mungkin bisa besar?"

Gadis kecil berambut merah jambu menoleh ke tengah kamarnya yang gelap, cepat, sampai lehernya agak sakit. Demi _gummy bear_ warna biru, ada yang menyahutinya barusan. Dengan perasaan tak karuan dia menghidupkan lampu.

Lalu tampaklah sesosok anak laki-laki, duduk di bawah lantai bersama kertas-kertas yang berserakan. Rambutnya berwarna merah. Hanya memakai kaos berwarna hitam dan celana pendek berbahan denim, tanpa alas kaki.

"..."

"..."

"MAMA—mmmfff!"

Kepala Sakura sedikit terantuk ke pintu karena bungkaman tiba-tiba di mulutnya. Gerakannya cepat sekali!.

"Sssttt."

Sakura bisa melihat iris coklat milik anak laki-laki itu karena wajah mereka dekat. Anak itu menempelkan telunjuk di bibir, lalu menyatukan dua telapak tangannya. Seperti memohon untuk tetap tenang.

"K-kau siapa?" Tanya Sakura terbata, setelah tangan yang menghalanginya teriak menjauh. Siapa? kenapa bisa berada di kamarnya? masuk dari mana? apa masuk ke rumahnya bisa semudah itu?.

"Aku mendengar keluhan seorang gadis setiap hari. Katanya dia benci tidur siang." Bocah berambut merah itu menghela napas. "sama, aku juga. Meh, menyebalkan."

"Di tempat asalku sekarang adalah jam tidur siang." Tambahnya lagi.

Ekspresi penuh khawatir dan ngeri masih melekat di wajah anak perempuan dari keluarga Haruno. Bayangkan, ia baru saja selesai makan, kembali ke kamar, dan tahu-tahu ada orang asing yang tidak jelas datang dari mana, mengomentari kebenciannya tentang tidur siang seolah sudah kenal akrab sejak lama.

_'Gawat.'_

Sakura memutar kenop pintu ketakutan, dia harus melaporkan ini pada ayah dan ibunya.

"Jangan!"

Pintu sudah terbuka setengah, cukup untuk meloloskan Sakura ke tempat orangtuanya. Namun gadis kecil beriris hijau tak kunjung pergi karena adegan yang baru disaksikannya. Bocah laki-laki misterius itu melayang di udara cepat sekali, keluar dari kamarnya lewat celah jendela.

Pupil Sakura mengecil, matanya seakan mau keluar. Dia berlari ke jendela, mengarahkan kepalanya ke kanan, kiri, atas, dan berhenti di bawah.

"Kau bisa terbang?!" Sakura yang menunduk, seketika mendongakkan kepala. Anak laki-laki itu sudah berada lebih tinggi dari jendela kamarnya.

"Apa kau hantu?" Dengan polos Sakura bertanya. Sudah lupa mau mengadukan ini pada ibunya.

"Menurutmu?" Anak laki-laki yang tampak seumuran dengan Sakura itu mengerlingkan mata sebelum mendengus. Apa dia seram seperti hantu? seingatnya banyak yang bilang dia itu imut.

Ia terbang mendekat ke jendela. "Mau mencobanya?" menapakkan kaki telanjangnya ke lantai kamar Sakura yang berbahan kayu.

"Ha? Bagaimana caranya?" Kening gadis yang memakai piyama motif kelinci berkerut. Dia? terbang? yang benar saja.

"Peluk aku." Anak laki-laki berkaos hitam merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar.

Awalnya Sakura ragu, tetapi pelan-pelan berani melangkah mendekat. Ia melingkarkan kedua lengan mungilnya ke pinggang anak itu, mencoba percaya saja. Ketika pelukannya dibalas, _emerald_ Sakura serasa dibutakan oleh ribuan cahaya kecil yang menyelimuti tubuh mereka.

Tidak lama badan Sakura terasa ringan, seringan kapas. waktu menengok ke bawah, ternyata kakinya sudah tidak menapak lagi. Dia melayang!.

"Whoa..." Ketakjuban di wajah Sakura tidak bisa disembunyikan. Ini keren sekali, astaga. Dari dulu dia ingin tahu seperti apa rasanya jadi burung.

Anak laki-laki berkaos hitam menyudahi pelukan mereka kemudian menggenggam tangan kanan Sakura. Menarik raga itu bersamanya, melayang keluar jendela.

"Ayo."

.

.

.

Awan itu, lembuuut sekali. Ya, dengan tiga huruf U. Apalagi kalau yang tebal, lebih empuk dari kasur mana pun. Kalau yang tipis takutnya tidak bisa menahan beban berat badan, bisa-bisa kita tersedot masuk kedalam dan basah. Lalu yang harus diberi perhatian ekstra adalah awan bermuatan listrik, atau awan petir. Tapi untungnya malam ini semua aman.

"Neverland?"

Mata Sakura tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan terpejam karena mengantuk. Dia selalu tidur siang. Kalau malam hari biasanya dia tidur jam sepuluh. Sulit dipercaya sekarang sudah sepuluh lewat lima belas dan dia berbaring di atas awan. Langit bertabur bintang terasa lebih dekat.

"Jauh dari sini. Jauh sekali. Tempatnya luas, ya...cukup menyenangkan kurasa."

Anak laki-laki berambut merah menjelaskan asal usulnya. Dan sangat tidak masuk akal.

"Jadi kau ini alien?"

"Ya bukan lah." Bocah itu mendecak sebal. Sudah disangka hantu, sekarang alien. Apa lagi selanjutnya?.

Ia merubah posisi menjadi duduk." Kalau kau beruntung, besok aku datang lagi. Tapi ada syaratnya," Menatap lurus netra hijau yang terlihat jernih karena pantulan cahaya bulan. "kau harus tidur siang, makan sayur, dan patuhi semua perkataan ibumu."

Sakura dengan sendirinya menganggukkan kepala, entah kenapa. Yang jelas dia mau mengulang yang seperti ini lagi. Mau sekali.

"Eh, namamu siapa?" Tanya Sakura sewaktu tangannya ditarik, sepertinya mereka akan kembali ke tempat semula. Kekamarnya.

"Sasori, Akasuna no Sasori."

"Ooh, namaku—"

"Haruno Sakura. Aku tahu."

Sasori tersenyum miring dan menuntun gadis itu turun dari gumpalan awan besar di atas langit. Hei, semua putri butuh tidurkan?.

.

.

.

Tidak pernah sekalipun dalam hidupnya sepanjang delapan tahun, Sakura melakukan hal-hal ini dengan antusias. Dia tidur siang dengan ikhlas tanpa disuruh, memang kemauan sendiri. Dia makan banyak sekali sayuran, wortel, kacang panjang, lobak, sawi, paprika, semua yang ada di meja makan. Dia juga menuruti sang ibu yang menyuruhnya mengerjakan PR sehabis mandi sore.

Dan ternyata benar, sekitar jam sembilan malam jendela kamarnya diketuk. Sasori datang lagi.

"Saat kau tidur siang, aku tidur malam, saat aku tidur siang kau tidur malam. Begitu perbedaan waktunya."

Pukul setengah sepuluh ini mereka berada di puncak gedung pencakar langit yang tinggi. Memandangi suasana kota dari sudut pandang atas, semua terlihat seperti semut yang bersinar.

"Aku ingin pergi ketempatmu."

Sasori menoleh ke samping, gadis kecil yang tampak sebaya dengannya itu mengerucutkan bibir. Oh dia suka Neverland, tapi menceritakannya dengan semangat bukan ide yang bagus. Sekarang ada yang minta ikut ke sana. Ia diam cukup lama, memikirkan ide lain.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menemanimu sampai dewasa di sini?"

"Apa itu dewasa?" Sakura mengeratkan jaket tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya, udara malam ini dingin sekali.

Sasori menggigiti bibir bawahnya." Dewasa adalah saat kita bisa makan puluhan batang coklat atau dan tidur di atas jam dua belas malam tanpa dimarahi."

"Wow, aku mau jadi dewasa kalau begitu."

Anak laki-laki yang mengenakan _sweater_ itu tersenyum setuju. Dia juga iri dengan orang dewasa yang bisa melakukan apa saja, tanpa dicereweti, tanpa diomeli. Rasanya pasti sangat mengasyikkan.

Sasori perlahan menghilangkan wajah cerianya." Aku...memang bisa datang, tapi jangan lupa kalau aku pun bisa pergi."

"Pergi?" Gadis kecil itu berhenti mengetukkan jarinya ke besi pembatas gedung. Ada rasa tidak enak yang menghinggapi sesuatu di dalam dadanya.

Sasori terbang ke atas besi itu dan berdiri membentangkan tangan, melatih keseimbangan di sana. "Ada tiga sebab, satu karena keinginanku. Dua karena kau tidak percaya padaku lagi. Tiga karena kita sama-sama sudah dewasa."

Sakura kalau boleh jujur tidak begitu paham omongan Sasori. Yang dia tahu, apapun ceritanya suatu hari nanti Sasori akan pergi. Tapi yang namanya dewasa itu pasti lama kan? Mungkin memakan waktu bertahun-tahun. Sekarang saja dia baru kelas tiga SD, tidak apa kalau begitu.

"Baiklah..."

.

.

.

Mengerjakan sesuatu kalau ditunggui pasti jadinya lama. Merebus mie instan yang hanya tiga menit pun, kalau kau menunggunya tanpa melakukan hal lain, pasti terasa lama. Mau cepat atau lambat itu relatif, tapi yang mutlak adalah; waktu berjalan terus. Tidak bisa diulang.

Sakura menjalani hidupnya dengan biasa, seperti anak-anak pada umumnya. Pergi ke sekolah, belajar, berinteraksi. Ya, malam harinya bermain bersama Sasori, kecuali itu. Dia tidak terburu-buru, tanpa terasa sekarang sudah kelas enam SD. Dibandingkan yang dulu, tentu Sakura yang ini sudah lebih besar.

Dan soal Sasori, meski tidak pernah diminta untuk jangan cerita ke siapa-siapa, Sakura sudah duluan menutup rapat rahasia ini sendiri sejak lama. Orangtuanya sangat realistis, dia takut dituduh pembohong. Yang jelas, ia tahu Sasori itu nyata. Cukup.

"Kau punya cita-cita?" Sasori mengajukan pertanyaan setelah lama duduk di dahan teratas pohon setinggi 35 meter di dekat perbatasan wilayah kota. Sampai sekarang kegiatan pergi keluar malam-malam ini masih terus berlanjut. Seluruh tempat tinggi di kota sudah mereka jelajahi.

"Ng?"

"Ya, kau tahu, impian. Hal yang ingin kau lakukan ketika sudah dewasa nanti."

Sakura meneguk salivanya. "Tidak. Tidak punya." Ia tidak menyukai segala hal yang berhubungan dengan dewasa, kedewasaan, tumbuh dewasa, atau apalah itu. Mungkin dia punya cita-cita, tapi saat ini tidak tertarik memikirkannya.

"Sungguh?"

Sakura mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Hm. Sasori punya?" dan balik bertanya. Baik, kalau sudah terlanjur membahas ini, sebaiknya jangan tentang miliknya.

"Impianku? Rahasia." Sasori membuat pose menceburkan diri ke kolam renang, bedanya tidak ada air, dia berenang di udara. Percikan cahaya-cahaya kecil masih bisa terlihat dari setiap gerakan anak laki-laki itu, seperti sihir. Mengherankan namun indah.

Negeri tempat Sasori berasal pasti penuh dengan hal magis. Pasti sangat keren kalau bisa tinggal di sana. Mungkin itu versi lain dari bumi? Sasori berpakaian sama sepertinya, seperti anak biasa.

Hahh. Sakura benar-benar ingin pergi ke sana. Kalau saja dia bisa, kalau saja dibolehkan..

.

.

.

Berselang beberapa bulan dari kelas enam, Sakura masuk SMP dan menghadapi sejumlah masalah baru. Dua di antaranya menstruasi dan hormon. Ia merasa aneh. Ia tak mengerti kenapa tubuhnya kacau. Pikiran, tindakan, perasaan, semuanya berbeda.

Terutama perasaannya.

Dia sudah menganggap Sasori seperti saudara. Mereka bicara, bertukar cerita sepanjang malam, menertawai sesuatu yang lucu bersama. Seperti kembar yang terpisah oleh dimensi dan waktu. Setidaknya sampai hormon ini menyerang.

"Ngg, kau bilang tempat tinggalmu—"

"Sakura _stop_. Kita sudah ribuan kali membahas tentang rumahku!" Sasori menjauhkan sedikit komik yang dibacanya. Hujan deras di luar, malam ini ia tidak berniat pergi kemana-mana. Tidur-tiduran di kasur Sakura bukan pilihan yang buruk. Tambah tenang karena gadis itu telah mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Ia melihat gadis yang baru memasuki masa remajanya itu mengernyit dalam diam. Apa suaranya keras tadi? Ya ampun, dia tidak bermaksud membentak.

"Oke, oke," Sasori membalik badan Sakura yang memunggunginya."Mau tanya apa Putri Sakura?" Suaranya mengalun lembut, ia menyelipkan helaian rambut merah muda yang mengganggu ke balik daun telinga gadis itu.

"Apa...kau ini tidak bosan tinggal di sana?" Sakura memandang mata sayu itu. Mata berwarna coklat yang menyimpan ribuan rahasia.

"Bosan, makanya aku ke sini."

"Lalu kenapa tidak tinggal di sini saja sekalian?"

"Pas. Ada pertanyaan lain?"

_'Belum juga dipikir sudah pas.'_ Gerutu Sakura dalam hati. Itu sama dengan kenyang sebelum makan, menyerah sebelum bertanding.

"Jawab saja yang tadi."

"Susah, aku bingung mau jawab apa." Sasori menggaruk belakang kepala sambil terkikik. Pasrah saja lengannya dipukul-pukul sebagai pelampiasan.

Gadis berumur dua belas tahun menghela napas kecewa. Ia mengambil telapak tangan Sasori, memperhatikan detil jari, garis-garis, dan bentuk kuku laki-laki itu seksama. Sudah berubah, sudah lebih besar, jari-jarinya juga lebih panjang. Sasori juga tumbuh, sama seperti dirinya.

"Ada apa? Kau sakit?" Sasori mengecek suhu di dahi mereka bergantian. Wajah Sakura memerah, padahal tidak ada yang terjadi. Yang mereka lakukan hanya bertatap-tatapan, apa yang salah?.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja."

Lengkungan aneh tercipta di bibir Sakura. Itu respon paling bagus yang bisa dibuat, tubuhnya jadi aneh kalau dekat-dekat dengan Sasori. Dulu tidak begini. Dulu normal-normal saja. Ia bahkan bisa memeluk laki-laki itu dengan nyaman tanpa rasa canggung.

Tidak seperti sekarang.

'_Apa aku menyukainya?' _

.

.

.

Siang hari sepulang sekolah, Sakura mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari orang lain. Deklarasi ketertarikan antar lawan jenis untuk yang pertama kali. Keren. Tapi coba tebak apa yang ia pikirkan?

'_Coba Sasori yang melakukan ini.'_

Itu.

Apa yang salah dengan kepalanya? Kenapa tidak sedikit pun memikirkan perasaan orang yang menyatakan cinta kepadanya itu? Atau memberi bentuk kepedulian, apresiasi karena telah menyukainya?

Kenapa malah Sasori yang muncul di benaknya?

"Sasori, kurasa aku menyukaimu." Kalimat yang ia kira sulit diucapkan, ternyata meluncur keluar begitu saja. Menyelinap dari pikiran ke bibir, lalu akhirnya menyatu bersama udara.

Sakura tidak menunggu lama, hanya tiga detik setelah ia berhasil membuat sandaran kepala dari meremat-remat serat awan yang lebih lembut dari permen kapas.

"Aku juga menyukaimu." Sasori yang berada tidak jauh berguling mendekat, sampai persis di sebelahnya. Nada itu terdengar ceria, bukan kaget atau terdiam seperti bayangan Sakura. Oh, tidak.

"Bukan, bukan suka yang seperti itu—"

"Suka seperti saudara kan? Lebih dari teman, ya, aku tahu." Bak seorang pembaca pikiran, Sasori menggunting kalimat itu. Membawa Sakura masuk kedalam dekapannya. Tidak sadar telah menyurutkan semangat gadis itu untuk menjelaskan perasaan.

"Benar...kau adalah kakak yang tidak pernah kumilihi-mmph!" Semakin Sakura bicara, pelukan Sasori semakin mengerat, hingga wajah gadis itu terbenam di dadanya. Ini mulai tampak seperti gulat.

Membutuhkan ekstra tenaga untuk lepas dari cengkraman maut, tapi Sakura bisa membuatnya mudah dengan menggelitiki pinggang Sasori. Setelah lolos, ia mengambil jarak tiga meter dari tempat laki-laki itu berbaring. Tidak ada kejar balik. Sasori tetap di sana, tak berkedip memandangi langit gelap yang dihiasi cahaya bintang. Seperti kue coklat yang ditaburi gula bubuk.

"Kita...sudah pernah terbang ke tempat paling tinggi, apa kita bisa ke luar angkasa? Keluar dari bumi maksudnya."

Sakura selalu terbius dengan langit, mau pagi atau malam sama. Mereka adalah karya seni yang memiliki ciri khas tersendiri. Dari dalam bumi saja sudah indah, bagaimana kalau bisa lihat langsung.

"Bisa, tapi kau butuh oksigen."

"Hah, perlu baju astronot kalau begitu." Gadis itu menggembungkan pipi, mulai menerka apa tabung oksigen penyelam sama fungsinya.

"Ada cara sederhananya. Cium aku."

Kadang kalau flu, telinga Sakura bisa tuli sebelah, sama seperti hidung mampet. Susah mendengar dengan jelas. Hari ini dia yakin sehat 100%, di sekolah juga tidak jajan macam-macam. Jadi pasti apa yang diucapkan Sasori...memang..

"Cium?"

Jarak tiga meter itu tak terasa lagi, perlahan Sasori menghapusnya dengan berjalan mendekat. Ia duduk bersila di depan gadis berambut pendek sebahu itu, kemudian mengetuk bibirnya dengan jari telunjuk.

Mata Sakura bergantian menatap langit dan bibir Sasori berkali-kali. Apa iya dengan ciuman bisa membawanya ke luar angkasa?. Karena rasanya tak ada rugi, ia kemudian memajukan wajah, dan menempelkan bibirnya beberapa detik di permukaan bibir Sasori.

Basah, lembut.

"Tutup matamu."

.

.

.

Minggu demi minggu sudah terlewat semenjak perjalanan ke luar bumi. Namun Sakura masih bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas. Mereka mungkin mengalahkan kecepatan cahaya saat itu, menembus seluruh lapisan atmosfer dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit. Panas, dingin, beruap, menyesakkan.

Tapi semua terbayar. Di atas ketinggianan seribu kilo meter dari permukaan bumi, terbentang luas hamparan tiada tepi. Warna hitam berhiasakan biru, oranye, ungu dan putiht erang. Sebuah tempat yang sibuk, bebatuan besar maupun kecil bergerak terus, tidak menunggu siapapun. Dan layaknya bintang, satelit ada di mana-mana, jumlahnya tidak terhitung. Dibandingkan semua itu, manusia kecil sekali, hanya kerikil tak berarti. Benar-benar menakjubkan.

Kalau Sakura memejamkan mata, suasana tenang di angkasa luar masih terasa.

Apa dia bisa kesana lagi?

Karena semenjak kelas tiga, Sasori sudah jarang mengunjungi kamarnya. Tidak setiap hari seperti dulu, sekarang mungkin hanya seminggu dua kali, itu pun sebentar. Kadang Sakura khawatir apa dia tumbuh terlalu cepat, atau mungkin Sasori hanya bosan.

"Hhh.."

Melamun panjang di depan jendela, Sakura mendapatkan kecupan di pipi. Waktu melihat ke samping, ternyata itu Sasori. Melayang di udara dengan senyum jahil.

Ia duduk di sebelah Sakura yang masih mengusap pipinya tak percaya.

"Merindukanku?" bisiknya nakal di telinga gadi situ.

"Tentu saja."

Sakura memeluk lengan Sasori erat. Hari ini tepat dua minggu tidak bertemu, ia takut laki-laki itu cepat pergi, walaupun tahu baru saja datang.

Ada banyak sekali yang ingin ia tanyakan, yang ingin ia ungkapkan, tapi memilih satu untuk permulaan rasanya susah.

"Sasori..." Tatapan Sakura lurus ke bulan yang bulat sempurna. "Menurutmu orang yang dewasa itu seperti..apa—eh,"

Sial, kenapa malah tanya itu. Sial sial sial sial.

"Orang dewasa adalah orang yang kuat dan berkepala dingin, maka itu dia bisa memilih baik dan buruk, bisa mengesampingkan kepentingan diri sendiri untuk orang lain, dan juga bertanggung jawab."

Kegelisahan mulai menggelayuti Sakura. Tidak, dia tidak suka ini. Selalu, pemikiran seperti ini akan berujung pada khayalan situasi tanpa Sasori. Kepergian laki-laki itu dari hidupnya. Ditambah lagi sekarang jawabannya sudah berbeda. Dewasa tak semudah makan banyak permen dan tidak dimarahi karena gigi bisa berlubang.

"Apa itu masih berlaku? Saat kita dewasa kau akan..."

Sasori menyenggol bahu gadis itu dengan tawa tertahan. "Perjanjiannya memang begitu kan?"

Itu sudah lama sekali. Sakura kecil dulu tidak mengerti dan hanya bisa mengangguk karena punya teman baru. Sakura kecil dulu tidak memikirkan yang lain selain bermain dan bersenang-senang. Sakura kecil tidak akan paham ketakutan yang dimiliki Sakura sekarang. Sebuah mimpi buruk.

"Aku tidak mau jadi dewasa." Ada air yang menumpuk dan memburamkan pengelihatan gadis berambut merah muda.

"Kenapa?" Sasori menoleh ke samping kanan. Iris _emerald_ yang berkaca-kaca membuat hatinya tak nyaman.

"Nanti...kau pergi." Ucap Sakura lirih.

'_Apa gunanya dewasa kalau tidak ada Sasori lagi.' _Batinnya menambahkan. Perlahan-lahan air yang menumpuk mengalir di pipinya.

Sasori menggelengkan kepala. "Jangan pikirkan itu. Tumbuhlah menjadi putri yang cantik dan temukan pangeranmu." Ia mengelus puncak kepala gadis itu sebentar, lalu terbang ke hadapannya, mengulurkan tangan sambil membungkuk, seperti ajakan berdansa.

"Mau jalan-jalan?"

Sakura tidak bisa memberi jawaban lain, hanya menerima uluran tangan itu dengan senyum getir.

Sudahlah.

Hh, langit cerah, udara tidak dingin. Malam ini enaknya ke mana?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Happy birthday dear my friend, happy birthday to youu~_"

Tepukan dari beberapa pasang tangan menjadi penutup lagu khas seseorang yang sedang berulang tahun. Suasana kamar yang sepi setelah mengerjakan PR mendadak jadi ramai.

"Yeeaayy! tiup Sakura, tiup!." Gadis berambut pirang menyodorkan lilin yang berdiri kokoh di atas piring keramik kecil. Acara ini begitu mendadak, tanpa persiapan, tapi yang penting niatnya kan?.

"Maaf, kami tidak tahu kau ulang tahun hari ini." Desah gadis berambut ungu kebiruan begitu cahaya kuning oranye itu ditiup oleh teman sekelasnya, Sakura.

"Iya! kau bilangnya baru sekarang sih. Untung di rumahku ada lilin." Gadis bercepol dua meletakkan ibu jadi dan telunjuk di dagu, bangga telah merealisasikan acara ini. Seperti penyumbang dana.

"Ino, Hinata, Tenteen! tidak apa-apa, ini sudah lebih dari cukup."

Enam belas tahun. Itu umur Sakura sekarang. Ah, betapa waktu berjalan cepat tanpa disadari.

Di masa ini, kekacauan tubuh dan hormon Sakura sudah berkurang. Lebih stabil kata lainnya. Walaupun ya, remaja pasti masih labil. Tapi dirinya ini bisa diibaratkan _game_ yang penuh _bug_ lalu di beri _patch_. Menjadi versi yang semakin lama semakin membaik.

Iya, Sakura sudah SMA kalau kau bertanya. Semakin manis, rambutnya semakin panjang, semakin banyak teman dan kegiatan. Satu lagi, makin jauh dari Sasori.

Dan ini, adalah ulang tahun pertama sejak umur sembilan tanpa Sasori. Kenapa?

Frekuensi kedatangan laki-laki itu terus berkurang, sebulan sekali mungkin. Pernah juga dua bulan tidak datang. Apa ini cara Sasori menyatakan waktunya tinggal sedikit?.

Jujur, semakin umurnya bertambah Sakura tidak merasa bahagia. Kalau bisa kecil saja terus, tidak usah besar-besar. Tidak apa tidur siang kalau malamnya bisa berjumpa dengan Sasori.

Sayang, dia tidak bisa melawan waktu atau memperlambatnya. Mungkin ini adalah sebuah fase yang harus dilewati. Dan Sakura yakin, dia tidak akan suka.

.

.

.

Sehari setelah membulatkan tekad ingin belajar hidup tanpa Sasori. Kaca jendela kamar perempuan bermarga Haruno diketuk-ketuk.

Dan rasanya tekad itu langsung tertimbun oleh jutaan kepingan rindu. Teralihkan, oleh penampilan fisik Sasori yang kelihatan sehat, segar, dengan senyum khas yang menawan.

Melihat laki-laki tampan yang mengenakan jaket hitam bertudung, jeans dan old school sneakers itu masuk ke kamarnya, Sakura kehilangan kontrol diri. Sasori semakin tampan, bahkan sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

Sakura tidak menemukan alasan untuk menunda hasratnya yang meletup-letup. Segera ia rengkuh tubuh itu, menyusupkan tangannya dari samping terus sampai ke belakang, pinggang punggung, tengkuk, tak ada yang luput, semua disentuhnya penuh afeksi.

"Kau kemana saja?"Ia menarik tudung jaket hitam kebawah, warna asli rambut acak-acakan Sasori seketika terlihat kontras.

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang lagi selamanya." Pelukan Sakura mengendur sedikit, memberikan Sasori kesempatan untuk melihat seperti apa gundah di wajahnya.

"Aku masih. Tenanglah." Bisik laki-laki setinggi 165 cm itu, masih dengan nada main-main. Namun ia memberi bonus pelukan erat sebagai tanda keseriusan.

Sakura diam-diam menganggap itu sebagai janji. Mana tahu kunjungan selanjutnya lama, dia bisa memutar ulang kata-kata itu agar terus percaya dan yakin. Ah, mungkin harus direkam.

Baru dia ingin meraih ponsel, bunyi 'kruuk' keras menyita atensinya seperti hipnotis pembuat lupa.

"Kau lapar?" Sakura mengeluarkan tatapan tak percaya. Ini lucu, ditambah rona di kedua pipi Sasori yang mengangguk-angguk.

"Haha, tunggu di sini sebentar."

Kaki lincah dengan kegembiraan di setiap langkah itu pergi. Lewat pintu kamar, turun tangga dan melompat sebelum anak terakhir. Dia mengobrak-abrik lemari penyimpanan makanan di dapur penuh semangat, apa sajalah, makanan jadi, _snack_, minuman, dan kentang goreng dingin di kulkas juga setelah dipanaskan.

Sangking terlalu senang, ia tak sadar dua pasang mata orangtuanya mengintip dibalik dinding.

.

.

"Jadi dia lari-lari, bawa sebotol minuman jeruk, terus dia bilang, '_untuk istriku di masa depan_' gitu, hiiiihh. Mana gak pakai tali pinggang, kan melorot-melorot."

Selesai makan mie cup rasa kari, Sakura membagi pengalaman selama dia masuk SMA yang jauh dari kata glamor. Seperti pemain teater, dia menceritakan kisah-kisah nyeleneh dengan mimik, ekspresi dan gerakan yang sesuai. Ia sudah mengerahkan tenaga, tapi yang dihibur tampak tenang, tidak menunjukkan respon berarti.

"Yaah, ceritaku tidak seru ya.." Sakura memajukan bibir bawah kecewa.

"Seru kok. Aku setuju, kau boleh menikah dengannya." Hei, memang yang dimaksud Sasori adalah anak kurus kurang gizi yang ingusan dan berkacamata, tapi fisik bisa dinomorduakan, kalau tulus sayang kenapa tidak?

"Urgh. Jangan. _Please._"

Tenggorokan Sakura kering, ia meneguk air dari botol plastik sambil melirik jam di dinding, sudah pukul sepuluh. Malam makin larut. Mereka kenyang dan tidak memiliki rencana pergi keluar seperti yang sudah bertahun-tahun dilakukan. Tak rela sebentar lagi hari akan berganti, Sakura berpikir dan memutuskan sesuatu.

"Sasori, malam ini...kau mau tidak menemaniku tidur? Sekaliii saja, tidur disebelahku." Pintanya tiba-tiba.

Sama seperti waktu mendengarnya bercerita, raut wajah Sasori tidak menampakkan sesuatu yang khusus. Ia terus meminum susu kotak vanila dan memandangi langit-langit kamar.

Saat gadis berambut merah jambu merasa tak ada harapan, laki-laki itu selesai menyeruput minuman manis kemudian menjawabnya pelan.

"Boleh, siap-siaplah."

Kalimat itu seperti peluit yang menyuruh Sakura menuntaskan ritual sebelum tidur dengan ekstra cepat. Ia berlari ke toilet, sikat gigi, membasuh wajah, tangan, dan kaki, lalu mengeringkannya dengan handuk.

Waktu ia kembali, Sasori sudah melepaskan jaket dan berbaring di atas tempat tidur, tersenyum menyambutnya dengan kedua tangan di belakang kepala. Dengan pipi yang hangat, ia mematikan lampu, ikut naik ke atas tempat tidur, dan menarik selimut.

Badan mereka tanpa jarak dan berhadapan. Rasanya damai, ia bisa mengendus tubuh Sasori sepuasanya. Wangi khas anak laki-laki yang membuatnya merasa aman dan mengantuk.

.

.

.

Salah satu simbol negara maju adalah masyarakat yang menggunakan transportasi umum meskipun punya mobil di rumah masing-masing. Selaian biaya parkir di Jepang mahal, kendaraan umum lebih cepat serta hemat waktu. Kesimpulannya, kalau tidak terlalu penting, orang-orang meninggalkan kendaraan pribadi mereka di rumah.

Suatu siang menjelang sore, Sakura yang biasa pulang naik kereta bawah tanah dijemput oleh ibunya dengan mobil. Hanya satu yang melintas di benaknya, _ada apa_.

Ya, ada apa?

Sepanjang perjalanan itu Sakura diam. Mereka menepi sebentar, makan siang di restoran biasa, memesan menu biasa dengan harga dan porsi biasa yang tidak terlalu mengenyangkan. Sakura tahu perutnya minta tambah, tapi mulutnya tak berani berkata. Hari ini agak aneh.

Sudah? Belum.

Di tikungan jalan ibunya tidak belok ke kanan, arah rumah mereka. Malah belok entah kemana, putar balik ke jalan besar, jauh sampai ia mulai mengantuk dan akhirnya berhenti di samping gedung putih, dengan papan bertuliskan nama-nama orang bergelar dan jadwal praktek mereka.

Iya, Psikiater. Pupil Sakura mengecil, sinar matahari sore yang tembus lewat kaca membuatnya lebih jelas, seperti titik hitam di padang hijau. Deru suara mesin mobil belum dimatikan, tapi dengusan ibunya bisa masuk ke telinga.

"Kami cemas dengan keadaanmu, sayang."

"Ibu sering dengar kau bicara sendiri. Sebesar ini masih punya teman imajinasi, apa itu normal? Kami takut, makanya sebelum terlambat—ng, kita, kita bisa perbaiki semuanya."

"Mungkin ini karena kau tak punya saudara. Maafkan kami, ikut ibu masuk ke dalam ya?"

"Ini bukan tes yang aneh-aneh—bla bla bla bla bla bla."

Pusing. Sakura rasakan itu menyerang kepalanya. Ia menyipitkan mata, hampir tertutup untuk terisi ibunya saja. Semua ocehan itu sudah berubah jadi bahasa lain. Jerman? Italia? Dan di akhir kalimat ada yang menyerupai '_por favor'_, oh Spanyol mungkin.

Sore itu Sakura pucat, berdebar waktu dipaksa ikut masuk—juga keringatan karena gugup. Tapi, bunyi ketukan jendela dalam satu laci dari total jutaan laci dalam otaknya, seakan memberi kode; ini bukan apa-apa.

Yah, semoga itu benar.

.

.

.

Berpikir rasional. Sering susunan dua kata itu masuk kedalam ingatan Sakura belakangan ini. Kunjungan ke psikiater bukan hanya satu kali dan kepalanya mau meledak. Rasanya saat ini dia bagaikan tanah liat yang sedang dibentuk dengan paksa.

Banyak pertanyaan diajukan, seperti apa cita-citanya, apa motivasinya untuk menggapai semua itu, dan harus menjadi yang bagaimana supaya bisa terwujud.

Belajar keras dan berhenti berdelusi. Itu jawaban para orang bergelar spesialis yang membuat keningnya berkerut. Apa dia benar-benar gila karena menganggap Sasori itu nyata? Yang dialaminya selama ini hanya...ilusi? Sedikit banyak dia mulai terpengaruh dan mempertimbangkan mana yang benar dan salah.

Sibuk belajar dan mengerjakan tugas sekolah, terlambat makan, ditambah lagi dengan beban baru dari ahli kejiwaan yang menyuruhnya rileks, dia lelah. Badannya pegal dan sakit. Bahkan tidak ada hujan pun, sekarang dia demam.

Pukul sembilan lewat sepuluh malam, Sakura mendengar suara ketukan di jendela dan mengabaikannya. Tapi dia lupa satu hal; mengunci jendela dari dalam.

"Hei, kau demam?"

Gadis itu terganggu oleh suara yang tak asing dan elusan di pipi. Dengan sangat terpaksa ia membuka kelopak mata, wajah Sasori begitu dekat dengannya.

Ia teringat saran psikiater itu dan menutup mata dengan telapak tangan. Setelah menghirup dan menghembuskan napas, tangannya diuturunkan lagi. Tetap ada Sasori di sana. Bagus.

"Untuk apa kau datang?"

"Ng? Bukannya itu normal.."

"Tidak, itu tidak normal."

Sakura menggelangkan kepala tak terima. Dia sudah mencoba apa hidup normal itu. Tiga bulan sudah Sasori absen mengunjunginya, sekarang muncul dan ingin mengambil lagi kewarasannya?. Tidak boleh.

"Kenapa?! Kenapa kau harus datang di hidupku! Kenapa kau harus datang kemudian pergi, apa tujuanmu? Sebenarnya kau ini siapa? Jangan menggangguku lagi! Pergi sana!"

Dirasakan badan Sakura meski bibirnya diam, itu sangat melelahkan dianggap punya penyakit kejiwaan. Stres. Kalau diusir sekarang, mungkin semua ini akan berakhir. Ia melemparkan bantal tidurnya kearah Sasori, namun kalah cepat karena sudah melayang di udara.

Tubuh Sasori yang terkesan ringan seperti layang-layang, kembali menapak di lantai. Cahaya yang selalu menyelimutinya tiap kali bergerak kali ini kelihatan redup. Baik, dia akan mengatakannya. Semua yang gadis itu perlu ketahui.

"Pernah dengar anak-anak dari Neverland menculik anak lainnya? Membawa mereka bersama dan tidak memulangkannya lagi?"

"Hah?"

"Dulu aku berniat melakukan itu padamu. Rambutmu, wajahmu, suara tawamu, kau yang mengeluh setiap kali disuruh tidur siang. Aku suka, aku ingin menjadikanmu teman selamanya. Milikku selamanya. Sekali kau pergi ke sana, kau akan lupa siapa orangtuamu."

"Kau gila."

"Tidak ada yang tumbuh besar di Neverland, dan itu juga yang membuatku ragu. Karena rupanya, aku...ingin melihatmu dewasa. Itu impianku."

"..."

"Aku penasaran seperti apa, pasti kau cantik. Kalau aku membawamu kesana, kau hanya terus hidup sebagai anak umur delapan tahun."

"..."

"Demi angan-angan itu, ada harga yang harus dibayar. Karena kesini hampir setiap hari aku terkena efeknya, ikut tumbuh. Menjadi dewasa, sama sepertimu. Makanya sebelum melampaui batas aku harus pergi—"

"Hentikan!"

Cukup. Berapa lama lagi dia akan dimanipulasi otak sendiri? Sakura meyakini dirinya tengah berperang melawan imajinasi. Matanya terpejam untuk menggali memori, apa saja yang mungkin memenangkannya.

'_Ada tiga sebab, satu karena keinginanku. Dua karena kau tidak percaya padaku lagi. Tiga karena kita sama-sama sudah dewasa.'_

'_Dua karena kau tidak percaya padaku lagi.'_

'_karena kau tidak percaya padaku lagi.'_

'_kau tidak percaya padaku lagi.'_

Ah.

"Sasori, mungkin ibuku benar, selama ini aku berkhayal. Kau tidak nyata. Kau ini cuma bagian dari imajinasiku. Aku tidak percaya padamu lagi." Sakura mengepalkan tangan erat-erat, lalu membuang perasaan tak kasat mata dalam genggamannya. "Palsu. Sasori tidak pernah ada sejak awal."

Yakin dengan apa yang ia percaya, Sakura menutup wajah dengan telapak tangan, hingga pangkal hidungnya sakit tertekan jari. Dia hanya mendengar tanggapan Sasori satu kali, suara yang parau dan juga dingin.

"Aku kecewa, Sakura."

Detik berlalu, ruangan menjadi sunyi.

Jari-jari Sakura yang seperti lem mulai tidak rapat, dia mengintip tanpa menyingkirkan tangan. Sasori tidak dapat ditemukan dimana-mana. Sudah pergi. Lenyap. Setitik cahaya tertinggal pun tak ada. Seperti permintaannya.

"Akhirnya aku berhasil menyingkirkan khayalan ini."

.

.

.

.

Waktu memang tidak bisa diputar. Banyak ulasan tentang mesin waktu, beragam versi oleh orang yang berbeda di generasi yang berbeda pula. Semakin canggih teknologi, semakin dekat dengan kemungkinan mesin waktu tercipta. Yah, walau nyatanya sampai sekarang belum ada orang dari masa depan datang seperti di film-film.

Satu tahun telah berselang, menyisakan Sakura dan kebebasannya. Tidak ada jadwal ke psikiater lagi, artinya dia sama seperti anak normal yang lain. Tapi apa dia bahagia?

Bangun pagi bisa menjadi hal paling menyenangkan, mandi, memakai seragam, sarapan, pergi ke sekolah. Siang sampai sore belajar dan ikut kegiatan ekstrakulikuler. Untuk memperpadat jadwal Sakura bahkan menerima beberapa ajakan kencan. Agar badannya lelah dan cepat tidur. Sebab kalau malam tiba..

Entah lah, bahagia itu tentang cara berpikir. Kadang kalau iseng memikirkan tentang kurang bahagia, ujung-ujungnya pasti akan menangis.

Karena sepanjang waktu sesungguhnya...dia selalu berharap Sasori kembali. Menanyakan kabarnya, memeluknya, minta ditemani sampai mengantuk.

Waktu tidak pernah mundur, mengulangi kegiatan yang sama bisa mengobati rindu. Tapi tanpa Sasori semua itu mustahil. Bagaimana dia bisa terbang ke angkasa?

Malam ini pun, Sakura merasakan itu. Rindu. Dia berdiri di jendela kamar, memandang langit malam yang bersih bercahayakan bulan, awan-awan putih menggumpal, bintang yang membentuk gambar tertentu. Sakura iri pada dirinya yang dulu, bisa ke atas sana setiap hari. Sakura kecil dulu.

"Aku...uhh, bagaimana ini.." Bulir-bulir air menggenangi bola matanya, sekarang langit mengabur. Dia rindu teman sedari kecilnya, dia rindu sahabatnya, dia rindu cinta pertamanya, dia rindu ketukan di jendelanya, dia rindu Sasori. Rindu sekali.

Terserah mau itu ilusi atau bukan.

Gemetar sembari menangis, Sakura lupa kalau sedang berdiri di jendela lantai dua, dan baru sadar setelah gaya tarik bumi bekerja. Tidak memiliki sesuatu untuk dipegang di detik terakhir, ia berharap tidak sampai mati jatuh ke bawah.

Yang mengejutkan adalah di waktu tulang belakang seharusnya membentur tanah, tubuhnya menjadi ringan. Ia berada dalam gendongan seseorang.

Ia berkedip satu kali, selanjutnya bertahan sampai matanya pedih, itu Sasori. Memperlakukannya bak putri di puncak menara. Dia yang hampir bertemu malaikat kematian kembali ke kamar tidurnya dengan selamat.

Kenapa? Bukannya dia sudah mengusirnya?

"Sebenarnya...kau ini nyata atau tidak?" Sisa air mata Sakura menetes ke pipi. Seharusnya dia jadi pengarang buku anak-anak, imajinasinya terlalu banyak.

"Tsk."

Sasori tergerak untuk satu pembuktian. Ia membelai garis rahang mungil Sakura, telapak tangan dan ibu jarinya mengusap bagian bawah mata sekaligus pipi milik gadis itu. Lantaran wajahnya sudah dekat, ia tidak ragu untuk menyatukan bibir mereka. Lalu dengan hati-hati ia mengecup dan mengulum bibir yang terasa hangat itu, semula yang kering kini menjadi basah, sensasi yang meninggalkan candu.

"Kau nyata Sasori, aku tahu itu. Maaf."

Silau mata Sakura rasanya, dari seluruh cahaya kecil berkilauan dari tubuh Sasori malam ini adalah yang paling terang.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Ini adalah kunjungan terakhir." Sasori mengecup bibir Sakura sekali lagi. "Terima kasih. Tumbulah menjadi gadis yang lebih cantik lagi, meski aku tidak bisa melihatnya."

Gadis berumur tujuh belas tahun itu tahu akan menangis lagi, sekarang pun sudah dimulai. Barangkali ini adalah titik awal, penanda datangnya dunia orang dewasa. Sasori yang pergi dari sisinya.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu, Sakura. Pikirkan aku sekali-sekali."

Tapi dia tidak takut. Karena kenangan ini, pasti akan menjadi kekuatan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kisah Peter Pan?"

"Hn, anak pemberani yang bisa terbang dan suka berpetualang."

"Kau sudah membacanya?"

"Baru separuh, aku meminjamnya dari perpustakaan dua hari yang lalu."

"Sepertinya seru ya, Sasori-kun."

.

.

"Aku belum selesai baca, tapi kau sudah ambil dan menghilangkannya. Kena denda tahu!"

"Maaf...aku pinjam tapi lupa taruh dimana.."

.

.

"Apa Sasori-kun masih marah?"

"Dia mengurung diri dalam kamar. Biarkan saja, nanti kalau lapar juga keluar."

.

.

"Aku lupa meletakannya, bisa kita beli satu untuk pengganti, Mama?"

"Tapi di luar dingin, ada badai salju."

"Kita tunggu, pokoknya harus beli!"

.

.

"Ma, apa Sasori-kun akan menyukai buku yang kita beli? Sampulnya berbeda."

"Tentu. Dia pasti suka,"

.

.

"Sakura-chan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tirai jendela di salah satu ruangan VIP pagi itu sengaja tak dibuka. Pertengahan bulan Juni memang identik dengan musim hujan, terbukti dengan matinya pendingin ruangan karena suhu sudah cukup membuat orang-orang menggigil. Ketika hujan matahari hampir tidak ada, membuka tirai dan berharap vitamin datang jadi tidak berguna.

Seorang pemuda mengintip sedikit dari balik tirai karena malas menyibaknya, di luar lebat hujan seperti _shower_ mandi raksasa. Ia mendesah, mengalihkan mata ke belakang. Pemandangan yang selalu sama.

Bukan hujan.

Yang berbaring di atas ranjang itu tapi, lengkap dengan alat-alat bantu. Alat penunjang kehidupan, alat untuk memperlama kematian. Mengulur kematian.

Ia membawa kakinya mendekat. Sudah berapa lama ya? Sial tidak pernah pula menghitungnya.

Duduk di pinggir ranjang, entah sudah berapa ratus kali ia lakukan ini. Fisik luar boleh tampak segar, tetapi hatinya pegal kalau dipaksa jujur.

Ia ingin senyum itu kembali, mendengar suara manja itu sekali lagi, ia ingin melihat bola mata berwarna...berwarna? err tunggu.

"Astaga, aku lupa warnanya apa."

Ia rasa tidak apa berbuat curang satu kali, tinggal tarik sedikit kelopak tipis pelindung mata itu, selesai. Ya, hanya sedikit saja. Sebagai pengingat.

Namun satu keajaiban terjadi. Sebelum ibu jari dan telunjuknya menyentuh bagian paling sensitif dari wajah itu, kelopak mata incarannya mengerjap pelan. Pelan, seakan ada yang bermain dengan waktu dan melambatkan adegan ini.

"Sa...sori..."

Oh, warnanya hijau.

Mendadak beban yang bertengger di bahunya selama bertahun-tahun serasa terbang, mengepakkan sayap menembus horizon, meninggalkan dirinya beserta perasaan lega.

"Kau sudah bangun? Selamat datang kembali."

.

.

.

Kata orang yang minta dipanggil papa, dia, Sakura, sudah koma di rumah sakit sejak kelas enam SD. Katanya karena trauma kecelakaan di hari bersalju, jalanan licin dan pas ada bus pariwisata kehilangan kendali. Semua itu masih katanya, tidak banyak yang benar-benar dia ingat sendiri. Kepalanya hampir kosong. Maka diberitahu apapun oke saja.

Beberapa bulan setelah pemulihan dari rumah sakit, dia belajar lagi bagaimana cara hidup seperti manusia. Rasanya aneh. Buku-buku pelajaran juga mulai dibuka kembali, merepotkan. Yah daripada tidak berilmu samasekali, bagus agak menderita sekarang.

_Tok tok tok tok._

Suara ketukan empat kali membuatnya reflek menoleh ke jendela. Ini masih siang, langit biru muda dengan teriknya matahari, awan putih, serta burung-burung berterbangan. Apa mungkin..

"Hei."

Seseorang muncul dari pintu kamarnya. Jelas bukan tutor, jam belajar untuk hari ini sudah selesai. Itu seseorang yang telah lama hadir di...sesuatu yang sekarang ini disebut bunga tidur. Sasori.

Kata orang yang mulai ia percayai sebagai ibu, itu tetangga yang pindah ke lingkungan tempat mereka tinggal sejak dia kelas tiga SD. Mereka adalah teman semasa kecil—katanya lho.

"Sudah lama aku ingin menjengukmu, tapi ada pertukaran pelajar enam bulan lalu. Hh, maaf ya." Laki-laki yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah tampak menaik turunkan bahu, napasnya cepat, dia juga berkeringat. Mungkin datangnya buru-buru.

"Itu, sebenarnya aku mau tanya, kenapa kau bisa ingat namaku?" Laki-laki bersurai merah menunjuk wajahnya.

Kabar dari orang terdekat, gadis itu bahkan tidak mengenali orangtua sendiri. Lalu kenapa dia yang hanya teman SD bisa menempati urutan teratas daftar orang-orang yang diingat? Hal spesial apa yang sudah dirinya lakukan? Seingatnya cuma hal buruk saja.

"Kepala ini, tidak ada isinya selain kenangan tentangmu, tentang Sasori."

"Benarkah? Bisa ceritakan padaku?"

"Panjang."

Gadis berbaju terusan selutut menggeleng lemah. Tetapi keraguannya memudar kala kedua tangannya digenggam, dialirkan rasa nyaman dan kepercayaan.

"Tidak apa, kita punya banyak waktu. Kalau tidak habis hari ini, besok bisa dilanjutkan lagi." Bujuk Sasori. Tidak mudah mengulang segalanya dari awal, dia sudah menyiapkan diri untuk momen ini. Saat-saat yang awalnya seperti mimpi, sekarang sudah jadi kenyataan. Kesempatan kedua ini tidak akan dia sia-siakan.

"Oke, jadi awalnya dulu aku tidak suka tidur siang,..."

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

Wuh akhirnya selesaiiii . Tapi knapa endingnya pasaran begini, yasudahlah.

Ini idenya dapet pas tb2 kangen sama pilem piterpen yg tahun 2003, ada yg pernah nonton? Huhuu bagus banget. Tapi aku rada bingung apa pengarang aslinya harus dikasih disclaimer ya..

Sky karena mereka sering melakukan aktivitas di langit. Tapi kalo gak nyambung sih, i got the idea untuk menuh-menuhin archive sasosaku, which is nice.

Terima kasih kalo ada yg mau baca, tinggalkan jejak ripiu bila berkenan. Bye bye :D


End file.
